


Waking

by AR_Redux



Series: The Westergaard Princess [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, KristAnna Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Redux/pseuds/AR_Redux
Summary: Twenty years of marriage and a bithaversary ball aren't enough to slow Anna down when she really needs her husband.  Outtake for a previously unpublished work, but works on its own.  Late publication for Day One of Kristanna Week 2020: Passion, baby.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Westergaard Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a multichap fic that’s not there yet, and this kind of grew out of that. It’s basically an outtake for an unpublished work. For now, I’m just gonna let it float, because it works on its own. I tried to add a little context, and I’ll connect it to the other one if I’m ever truly satisfied with it. Enjoy Anna and Kristoff after twenty years of marriage.
> 
> And yes, I know, I have an addiction to bath fics. This is Day 5, Water. So, there's my officialness covered...

While they waited for breakfast in the relative quiet of their chamber, Anna relaxed under the strong hands that massaged at her back.

Anna had survived a frozen heart, jumping across a crumbling dam, five pregnancies, six children and a ward, and still couldn’t recall the last time she’d been so exhausted. Four days of endless visitors, late night meetings and dinners, early morning rides and chats, all day running from here to there with little time for rest, had taken their toll.

Kristoff had been able to beg out here and there to look after the children, but he’d woken and fallen asleep with her every night and morning, falling back into the habits of an ice harvester and father of tiny children that cried every two hours for food, those of a man who needed little sleep to be functional.

And thank God for Kristoff, just like always. He forced on smiles while he stood by her side, pretended to enjoy himself dancing with the wives of the diplomats she needed to partner, poured coffee down her throat to keep her awake, and carried her the last length of the hallway each night. He juggled it with keeping the children in line, making sure the eldest had a handle on the youngest four. Or, more precisely, the twins, who Kristoff had casually mentioned seemed close to some kind of explosion, and that he hoped it would wait until their dozens of guests departed.

She wasn’t entirely sure she was awake until she smelled coffee and heard the gentle clink of the fine china. Opening her eyes, she realized that she had, in fact, dozed off. Forcing her eyes open wide, taking a slow inhale and letting it out, she shoved herself up to sitting, extending her hand for one of the two saucers Kristoff was carrying toward her. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, taking a sip of the strong brew. The coffee of her girlhood had been replaced ages ago. Though her sweet tooth remained, she no longer added the spoonfuls of sugar she had once needed, Kristoff occasionally joking that each child took away one spoon of sugar until there were none. She drank it black from the carafe, just as he always had, needing the smooth yet bitter liquid to hit her like an avalanche.

It did its job almost immediately as Kristoff settled next to her. “Feel better?”

“I could still sleep for a day or two straight, but a little.” She grimaced into a smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He set down his coffee, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the side of her head. “I get perks, remember? I get to sleep in the Queen’s chambers,” he teased, “and at her request.”

Anna laughed outright, taking another sip while he sat back, resting a hand against her thigh. “When was the last time you actually reaped the benefits of those perks?”

“You tried.” Kristoff shrugged, letting go and rising to bring the tray back to the bed. “You’ve been so tired lately.”

“But I fell asleep,” she reminded him “while you were inside me.”

Blonde eyebrows raised into fringe that hadn’t yet been tamed back for the day. “I know, honey. I was there.”

“Did you even finish?”

“Does it matter?” Anna felt, a little oddly, almost annoyed at his shrug. Good, but she was exhausted. 

“It matters to me.” She felt her brow furrow as she watched him start to scoop eggs and smoked salmon onto her plate, and she shook her head. “No, I want it the way you eat it. I’m too tired for silverware. I’ll just drop the fork and puncture your thigh, with any luck.”

Kristoff laughed outright at this, proceeding to pile everything onto a piece of toast. She was in no mood for dragging out breakfast, much more interested in drinking more coffee and taking a bath, and she ate hurriedly.

As if reading her mind, Kristoff took his own loaded toast and took a bite. “There’s a bath run when you’re finished,” he said after he swallowed his first bite. “I put in some peppermint salts.”

Anna groaned, working to rush through the rest of her toast, chasing it down with some coffee. “You’re the best.”

“I try.” Brushing off his hands, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ll just go make sure it’s cooled down enough. I ran it hotter than usual, since you were still half asleep. It should only scald your skin a little, and I know that’s how you like it.”

“You’re really the best.” As he removed the tray again, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. “That’s all I need, I promise.”

She made her way to the dressing room, to where the steam of a bath with the hottest water the castle could pipe up met her, mixed with the scent of peppermint.

Anna knew Kristoff had some arthritis, knew it concerned him. Most days, it wasn’t all that noticeable, but she knew if she smelled peppermint in the air, that he was having an achier day than usual. He insisted the peppermint helped joint and muscle pain, but all Anna knew was that it would make her skin tingle and smell so wonderful.

His, too.

She was just thinking of calling him in when he appeared, entirely naked and carrying two fresh cups of coffee. Only having just eased into the tub, she wrapped her arms around her knees while she waited for him to deposit the steaming mugs on the low table next to the tub. Carefully, not trying to make a mess with water slopping over the sides, he lowered himself in behind her, and she let go of her legs, leaning back against his strong chest while she sighed in relief from the warm, scented water.

“Thanks,” she murmured, reaching over for a cup. It was just past her fingertips, but he reached it easily and handed it to her. She grinned. “I’m useless without you.”

“I don’t know about that.” He kissed the side of her head before reaching back for his own cup. “You manage to get a lot more done during the day than I do.”

“On paper, maybe.” Anna thought of the six children and ward they’d raised together, of how Kristoff made sure time was set aside throughout each day for the busy Queen of Arendelle to see her children. “I’m not sure about practice. You get to do the important things.” She sighed, putting aside her coffee, again with assistance, then settling back against him.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a scruffy kiss was pressed against her cheek. “Stop. You do important things all day that keep the country running. I just keep the household in order.”

“Speaking of a household in order, how long do you think it’ll be until the twins finally snap and throttle each other?”

“Any day now.” She could hear the grimace in his voice and she giggled. “I’m a little terrified how that’s going to turn out, actually. I’m not sure why, but he’s decided now’s the time to really goad her.”

“It’s because there’s a hundred people here and he’s not getting attention.”

Kristoff groaned, hanging his head to bury it in her neck. “I don't want to think about it right now. I’m off duty, and so are you.”

Then, for a long while, there was no sound but the movement of water as one of them shifted or reached for coffee, or the occasional sigh. 

It wasn’t often that it was quiet between them, but with age came the decreasing frequency of these moments of blessed peace, ones with no screaming children, babies crying, courtiers coming and going, and the endless parade of old men and meetings. Somehow, Kristoff had bought her time, and she was going to enjoy it.

Two hours, she thought, now half gone. She gave the thought voice, and he hummed low.

“Always goes so quick. Are you feeling any better, though?”

“I am.” She stretched, catlike and slick under the warm water. “You always know just the best way to take care of me.”

“Because I love you the most.”

“You do.” She wasn’t sure she’d have said so years ago, but now, things were different.

She would always love Elsa in a deep, indescribable way. They were more than sisters. Elsa was her best friend, her most loyal and trustworthy advisor, and the someone to whom she told all her deepest secrets.

But Kristoff knew all the same secrets, even a few more, shared in decades of pillow talk and long winter nights. He was there every day, holding her hand and wrapping her in his arms after days that exhausted her mentalliy and physically. Whenever, wherever, whatever she needed, be it a bath or someone to soothe a crying infant that wouldn’t calm for her, he provided. She wasn’t even sure she deserved him sometimes. It was easy to become distracted and overtaxed with her work, but Kristoff always understood, never judged, strode on in his easy manner from day to day, never breaking.

Well, almost never.

Soft lips pressed softly against the side of her head, just above his ear, then lingered so his warm breath brushed against her ear. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” she mused, smiling back at him over her shoulder. “I wonder if there’s any woman on this earth as spoiled as I am?”

“Maybe,” he teased. “But there’s no man on earth as lucky as I am, so it kind of goes without saying you’d be a little spoiled.”

“A little?” One of her eyebrows quirked.

“Wives should be spoiled,” he insisted, only a little teasing now. “You gave us our family. You are entitled to be spoiled.” The words escaped, a little husky, against her ear. “Want me to spoil you now?”

“Well,” she mused, only coy for a moment, “I guess I am awake, after all.” Broad hands slid from her shoulders, down and under her arms, finding the warm, tingling skin of her belly. “Take me back to bed?”

She wasn’t going to fall asleep this time, she vowed to herself as he lifted her from the bath and set about wrapping her in a soft towel. The strong coffee, hearty breakfast, and amazing bath had given her a much needed boost of energy, and she was determined to spend some of it on her husband. Cocking her head off to the side, she watched as he toweled himself dry, muscles of his back flexing and relaxing with his movements. Feeling her stare, he glanced over his shoulder.

“Need something?” he asked, his voice a little cheeky.

Anna gave him a raised eyebrow and a shrug. “No, just enjoying the show.” Then she winked, dropped the towel, and started back to bed. She took extra care to sway her hips seductively, arms relaxed at her sides and swaying a little with her gait.

She made it halfway before he caught up with her. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, his chest pressed against her back. Anna let her head fall back against one of his shoulders as he guided her forward while tweaking her nipples and nipping at her neck. A gasp left her lips as he found the little places only he knew about, making her knees weak and her breath shudder.

“Not gonna fall asleep on me this time, are you?” he murmured, his voice teasing as he guided her to the edge of the bed.

“Definitely not,” she replied, eyes rolling as his fingers found their way between her legs.

Turning them so that his back was to the bed, he pulled her along as he sat down, legs spread to accommodate her. She let herself be guided back onto the pillows, her back still to him as they lay on their sides.

“Sure?” 

“I’m—” Anna gasped, arching her back as one long finger dipped inside her. “Oh, God, yes, I’m sure.”

It wasn’t fair. He was making it entirely about her, and it wasn’t what she wanted, even though it felt like a slice of heaven. Arching her back again, she ground purposefully against the strong erection she felt. Now he was moaning, hands faltering. Anna took the opportunity to roll over, moving to face him before she pressed against his chest. Taking the hint, he rolled onto his back so she could straddle his waist.

Normally, she would go slowly, take him in her mouth and let him fuck her face, but time was running out and she needed to feel him in her. His caresses had left her wanting, and she slid him easily into her overheated body. A satisfied sigh escaped her, met by a low groan from her husband. 

Looking down, she was treated to the view of Kristoff, eyes closed and face screwed up as he tried to keep himself composed. Anna braced her hands against his chest as she rolled her hips, making both of them gasp with the pleasure. He was thick and rigid inside her, shaft grinding against her clit as she kept up the motions of her hips. 

“Anna.” His eyes had opened, lids drooping heavily. His hands had settled on her thighs, but he moved one to a breast.

“Yes,” she groaned, head falling back as she sped up her hips.

It didn’t take them very long to leave behind any semblance of something tender for something hot and heavy. It took only as long as it took Kristoff to snap. He had her on her back a second later, pressed against her while he worked himself against her with an increasing fury. 

Anna had always had a good ear for things people whispered when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. It seemed some women had intimate relationships with their husbands that slowed with age, bodies more tired than aroused, less able to obtain any kind of adventurous experience or even so much desire.

Clearly, she and Kristoff were the exception. Though it had been ten years since Sara had come into their lives and there hadn’t been any since then, it hadn’t been for lack of any physical intimacy. The midwife had simply laughed when Anna had once asked about it.

“I’m sure your body has had quite enough after all those tall babies,” she’d laughed. “There is nothing wrong with Your Majesty. You simply may be done having children, that’s all. Happens to different women at different times.”

Again, it wasn’t for lack of effort. Not that they were trying, but nothing had really changed.

Well, not exactly… 

They knew each other better now than they had when they’d married, and if she were honest, it made things even more fun. When there was time, they knew what to do to draw out each other’s pleasure for hours on end, leaving night hours behind for early morning ones. On days like today, when time was a precious commodity, they knew how to push the other to the finish in a remarkably short amount of time.

The latter usually escalated fairly quickly.

Kristoff’s body had been joined with hers for five minutes, maybe. Still, she was rapidly approaching a release. He was getting the better of her today, still somewhat under control as he snapped his hips against hers. Her head pressed into the pillows as she clung to his shoulders where he hovered above her, propped up on his elbows. 

“Oh, God, yes,” she gasped when one of his hands snaked between them, rolling her nipple between two fingers. “Just like that. Krist…” 

She yelped as he somehow managed to speed up. His hand briefly left her breast as he reached for one of hers, pressing his lips against it briefly before guiding it down, down, down, until it was between their legs, just above where they were joined. Understanding what he wanted, she began to finger frantically at her clit.

“That’s it, baby,” he groaned, and she wondered if she’d been wrong about his self control. His thighs were shaking against her calves, sweat starting to roll down his neck.

Letting go of his shoulder, she slid her hand down his side until she could grasp his ass. “Harder, Kristoff,” she gasped, her voice pleading. “I want you to fuck me harder.”

The last word left as a squeal. She was so close, and as she worked her fingers against herself, she knew he was, too. Words no longer had a place in their bed, having been replaced by a chorus of moans, sharp cries, yells, and screams.

It wasn’t quiet or gentle, and just as they finished together, the volume reaching its crest and finally ebbing, a voice from outside the door, down the hall, clearly said, “Oh, for the love of God!”

Anna and Kristoff had frozen suddenly, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Kristoff was shaking with silent laughter as Anna called out, “Everything okay?”

There was an annoyed sigh. Then, dripping with sarcasm as impressive as her father’s on his best day, she growled, “Oh, it’s fine. The twins are trying to kill each other and I have to deal with it, because Elias is doing his next-in-line bit, but I’ve got it.” There was the pause, the opening of a door, then Kristin’s voice adding, a little scornfully, “We have company. Good Lord.” Then the door closed sharply behind her.

Anna pursed her lips around a smile. “She’s so mad,” she whispered.

“She’ll get over it.” Kristoff’s lips found her neck again. “But she’s right. We should get moving.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a fun morning in store,” Anna said, giggling when he rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I knew this was coming,” he said, shaking his head as he rose, heading for the dressing room. “I’m just a little afraid of how bad it’s going to be.”

Anna understood the feeling of guilt that laced his tone. It wasn’t the job of their children to police each other, but the older ones taking the younger ones under their wings had become common practice as their family continued to grow. Elias was the oldest and usually in charge, but she had left him in a position of having to entertain dignitaries and royalty in her absence this morning. With him occupied, the task would fall to Kristin, the Princess Royale of Arendelle, who had about as much patience for bull shit as an ice harvester during the summer season.

Anna actually felt a little sorry for the twins. They would certainly deal with their father’s wrath, but after hearing from a furious and annoyed Kristin.

“Do you think Elias is doing alright?” she asked, suddenly curious on Kristoff’s thoughts on their eldest.

Kristoff emerged, having dressed in record time, wearing a suit that, while not the most formal thing he owned, was certainly going to ride up on him at some point during the day. He looked curious. “What do you mean?”

“He’s seemed a little off lately, and I just left him alone with King Ivor and two princes from the Southern Isles.”

“He’s not alone. There’s still a dozen others here. It’s not just a gaggle of Westergaards.” But Kristoff looked sympathetic as he bent in front of the mirror to tie up his cravat. “He’ll be fine. And it’s better to throw him in the deep end when you’re there to rescue him than to wait until he has to do it on his own.” Logical Kristoff was coming out, and Anna was grateful. “He’ll be King of Arendelle someday. Best to let him practice.”

“They’re not a gaggle,” Anna argued, rolling her eyes as she emerged from her cocoon. “Ivor’s not that bad.”

“He’s not.”

“Keep in mind, if people thought I was just like my sister, I would have abdicated when Elias was born.”

Kristoff glanced at her in the mirror, defeat in his eyes. “True.”

Anna wrapped her arms around his waist, shrieking with laughter when he hoisted her off her bare feet to pull her up to his lips. “Didn’t get enough?”

He grinned, putting her down. “Never,” he said, winking. “Now get dressed. We’ve got a day ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for days. Days, children! But there was roughness with life, craziness with work, general insanity, and finally, fucking quarantine from close contact with a coworker. (I'm fine, by the way. I'm negative as of now, and my coworker is currently asymptomatic.) So, it's several days late and a few dollars short. I'm only now having time to get this out because I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOUSE AND IT'S ONLY DAY ONE! Pray for me that there are no claw marks on my walls by Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Take care.


End file.
